Le peuple des Animagus
by NyreaPower
Summary: Alors qu'Harry entame sa 6ème année, un groupe d'étranges personnes entrent dans la Grande Salle... Un secret garder depuis des années va être révéler... Mais qu'est-ce la "Confrérie" ?


Salut :) Alors... Tout d'abord je sais que j'ai dit que j'aurais pas le temps pour les fics à cause de mes cours sauf que voilà, mon début d'année est pas mal niveau notes mais niveau moral, j'en peux plus alors j'ai un énorme besoin de décompresser parce que sinon je vais faire syncope... Bref, je suis de retour avec deux fics HP, je poste la deuxième aujourd'hui aussi, qui seront sûrement trèèèèèèèèèès longues. Quant à Decouverte et Nouveau Loup, elles sont en cours de réécriture... J'ai remarqué plusieurs incohérences que j'ai complètement raté à la relecture -'

 **A LIRE !**

Alors, c'est un léger UA, Pettigrow n'a réussi à s'enfuir et Sirius a eu un procès. Il a été libéré en milieu de la 5ème année d'Harry et est devenu professeur de Duel pour sa 6ème. Remus a repris son poste de professeur de DCFM avec l'insistance de Sirius. Ginny Weasley n'existe pas. Le journal dans le tome 2 a été pris par un quelconque sang pur de griffondor.

Comme d'habitude, rien, sauf les membres de la Confrérie, n'est à moi.

Bref, trêves de bavardages, et bonne lecture ;)

Début de 6ème année, Harry Potter, Survivant de son état et accessoirement élève de Poudlard dans la maison Griffondor, est tranquillement assis à sa table, regardant ses amis s'embrasser –ou plutôt se gober la bouche si vous voulez son avis- quand, alors que le directeur finissait son discours de rentrée, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en grand, allant frapper les murs de pierre violemment. Une vingtaine de personne, vêtu tout de noir avec pour seul couleur un loup hurlant à la lune, les lettres C et A se mêlant au dessin, le tout en or et argent. Ils avançaient pyramide, un personne en tête, deux autres juste derrière, encore derrière, trois personnes, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la dernière ligne où s'alignaient cinq de ces étranges personnes. Leurs visages étaient cachés par leurs capuchons. Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans le plus grand silence et le plus grand étonnement. Même les professeurs semblaient ébahis par les nouveaux venus. Seul Sirius, qui avait été nommé professeur de Duel semblait au courant et affichait un sourire confiant et fier. Arrivés devant la table professorale, le premier individu du groupe s'avança, tandis que les autres s'étaient arrêtés à l'estrade et s'étaient rangés en lignes de quatre. Celui qui s'était avancé se dirigea vers Sirius sans même accorder un regard au directeur qui avait essayé de lui demander la raison de leur venue. Il mit un genou à terre et une main au sol tandis qu'il dévoilait son visage. Les autres membres du groupe qui venait d'entrer se tournèrent vers Sirius, tout en restant au pied de l'estrade, et firent de même. Sirius se leva, l'air sérieux, et dit d'une voix forte :

« _Vous pouvez vous relevez, nobles chevaliers_ »

Tandis que tous les résidents de Poudlard écarquillaient les yeux, et que quelques mâchoires s'éclataient au sol, les « chevaliers » se relevèrent. Le leader, ou plutôt la, se releva en premier et offrit une profonde révérence à Sirius. Celui-ci hocha la tête pour montrer son contentement.

« _Ravi de vous revoir premier chevalier, que me vaux cette visite plus que formelle ?_

 _\- Egalement ravie, Grand Dirigeant. Je me doute que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici. Il y a deux élus dans ce château._ »

Les yeux du professeur de Duel semblèrent sortirent de leurs orbites.

« _Deux ?! Mais… Mais je ne savais pas ! Je n'avais connaissance que d'un élu !_ »

La première chevalière fonça les sourcils.

« _Nous avons pourtant détecté deux élus Grand Dirigeant. Serait-ce possible que le deuxième ne se soit pas encore déclaré lors de votre inspection Grand Dirigeant ?_

 _\- Non, non. Le seul qui n'avait pas encore seize ans au moment de l'inspection est…_ »

Il secoua la tête comme pour rejeter cette idée absurde avant de reporter son regard que les tables des différents maisons, faisant bien attention que son regard ne se pose sur personne en particulier. Finalement, il soupira avant de reprendre.

« _Il… Il est possible que… Cette personne, soit le deuxième élu. Excuse-moi Ayilin, c'est juste que… Je ne pensais que Cette Personne en particulier puisse être un élu._

 _\- Il n'y a aucun problème Grand Dirigeant. Pouvez- vous nous montrez nos quartiers je vous prie ? Ainsi que l'écurie ? Nos sombrals ont fait beaucoup de route, et nous sommes autant fatigués qu'eux._

 _\- Bien sûr. Malheureusement, je ne puis vos choisir moi-même des quartiers car je ne suis point l'autorité supérieure en ce lieu, il va falloir que vous demandiez au directeur Dumbledore._ »

Ayilin jeta un regard méprisant au Directeur avant de regarder de nouveau Sirius, une note de colère dans les yeux.

« _Puis-je savoir pourquoi notre peuple doit-il se soumettre à la volonté de ce… Sorcier…?_ »

Elle avait comme cracher du venin en disant ce mot, comme si pour elle, il ne méritait pas ce titre. Elle occulta le regard courroucé du Directeur et, d'un regard, fit venir le reste du groupe derrière elle. Ils mirent de nouveau un genou à terre avant de se relever et de se mettre au centre de la pièce.

« _Conformément aux lois ancestrales, nous, membres de la Confrérie demandons à notre mère Madame Magie, le droit de séjourner dans ce lieu où la magie règne, et où nous avons notre devoir à accomplir. Madame Magie, nous vous faisons cette demande au nom de la Confrérie_ »

Ayilin avait commencé et tous avaient repris la dernière phrase en cœur. Soudain, ils furent entourés dans un halo doré et une voix désincarnée résonna dans tout Poudlard.

« _Moi, Madame Magie, prend en compte la demande de mes enfants et y accède. Vos quartiers vous seront montrer par l'elfe Wiggles et vos montures seront prises en charge. Bon séjour dans ses murs mes enfants._ »

Ils avaient tous un léger sourire en voyant la réaction des élèves et des professeurs, ils étaient bouches bée ! Sirius secoua la tête et les réprimanda gentiment.

« _Arrêter de tout le temps faire appel à Madame Magie, elle a autre chose à faire voyons !_

 _\- Sirius, nous ne pouvions décidément pas s'abaissés à écouter cet être qui se prétend sorcier !_

 _\- Je ne vous permets pas !_ »

Albus Dumbledore dans toute sa splendeur venait de se lever et était apparemment très énerver des propos de la première chevalière. Première chevalière qui le regarda d'ailleurs en haussant un sourcil, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par la prestance du Directeur.

« _Et qu'allez-vous faire ? Nous avons la bénédiction de Madame Magie. Et puis, ce n'est pas avec le peu de pression magique que vous exercez sur nous que nous allons flancher_ **Directeur** _._ »

Le mot Directeur était dit d'une telle façon que l'on ne pouvait se tromper sur le fait que le dit Directeur n'était absolument pas pris au sérieux. Et pourtant, elle avait beau dire que la pression magique que le Dumbledore exerçait était moindre, presque tous les élèves se tassaient sur leurs chaises, écrasés par la puissance du Directeur. Seul Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ron, Théo et Hermione résistaient. Les trois premiers ne semblaient nullement affectés et regardaient avec incompréhension les autres se tortillés pour échapper à la pression, tandis que les trois autres avait simplement une désagréable sensation, comme si on appuyait sur leurs épaule pour les faire asseoir, alors qu'ils l'étaient déjà, mais rien qu'ils ne puissent surmonter.

Le vainqueur de Grindelwald semblait sur le point d'exploser, sa main serrait sa baguette et quand Ayilin vit cela, elle ne put s'empêcher d'hausser de nouveau un sourcil, joueur cette fois-ci, et de lui faire un sourire narquois. Ces yeux disaient clairement : _Bah vas-y ! Vas-y pour voir !_

Severus qui, jusque-là, avait gardé un visage neutre, hormis les yeux exorbités lors des révélations, eut un petit sourire, il l'aimait bien celle-là ! Elle avait un style très Serpentard.

Alors qu'Ayilin regardait Albus, son regard dériva et se posa sur le maître des Potions. Son expression changea du tout au tout. Elle avait l'air surprise puis complètement surexcitée. Elle prit une grande inspiration, les autres membres de la Confrérie, y compris Sirius, la voyant faire, se bouchèrent les oreilles et Harry, par réflexe, fit de même. Bien lui en pris car juste après elle poussa un cri suraiguë en pointant du doigt le maître des potions qui la regardait d'un air épouvanté.

« _Kyaaaaaaah ! Vous, vous êtes Severus Snape ! Kyaaah ! Merlin, c'est bien vous !_ »

Et elle se remit à faire des petits bruits montrant sa joie, le tout sous le regard horrifié d'un Severus plus que perturber.

Quelques-uns de ses camarades de la Confrérie s'étaient approchés pour pouvoir voir l'espion de plus prêt. De nouveau, Sirius soupira avant de lâcher :

« _J'avais oublié qu'Ayilin était ta plus grande fan Severus…_ »

Le surnommé le regarda, une expression de bête traquée, collée au visage, comme une araignée devant un basilic. Lui ? Avoir une… Fan ? Impossible ! Et pourtant…

La Grande Salle eu du mal à se faire à la vision de cette fille qui, il y a une minute dégageait une telle aura de puissance, se comportant comme une groupie devant la chauve-souris des cachots. Et se fut pire quand elle commença à babiller sur le fait que tous les membres de la Confrérie étudiaient avec soins ses travaux et qu'ils les trouvaient d'une ingéniosité sans pareil. Puis elle se mit à citer toutes les potions et les sorts que Snape avait pu inventer ou améliorer. Les professeurs et les élèves ne purent qu'être étonnés et admiratifs que Severus ait pu, en plus d'assurer son poste de professeur, faire des recherches et travailler sur tout ce qu'Ayilin avait cité. D'ailleurs Severus la corrigea certaines fois, mentionnant qu'il n'était pas seul ou qu'il n'avait qu'une partie infime du travail nécessaire à la réalisation des exploits qu'elle lui imputait. Cette modestie étonna d'ailleurs bon nombre d'étudiants, les plus intelligent et pertinents, se dirent qu'ils ne connaissaient pas leur professeure après tout, et qu'ils se faisaient une fausse image de lui. Les Serpentards eux, ne furent pas touchés par cette vague de prise de conscience, sachant déjà que leur professeur n'était pas comme tout le monde le pensait.

Harry qui, après une longue discussion avec Remus sur le sujet Snape, le voyait également différemment et son comportement envers s'en était vu modifié de façon radical. Au lieu des piques et des disputes auxquelles ils avaient eu l'habitude de se livrer, la 5ème année d'Harry avait vu une certaine complicité se créée entre les deux hommes. Leurs « disputes » étaient devenues des échanges de piques amicales qui les rendaient, la plupart du temps, d'une humeur légère pour le reste de la journée. Hermione ainsi que tout le corps enseignant avaient été agréablement surpris et les avaient même plus qu'encouragés dans cette voie. Les Serpentards, faisant honneur à leur maison, avaient été suspicieux envers le Survivant, mais en même temps heureux pour leur directeur de maison. Mais après l'avoir observé pendant plusieurs mois, ils en avaient déduis que le Griffondor était sincère dans cette étrange demande d'amitié, et l'avaient donc laissé tranquille, appréciant simplement le fait que leur professeur de potions soit moins grincheux les jours où il avait Potter dans son cours. Les Serdaigles s'en fichaient éperdument tandis que les Poufsouffles vinrent félicités Harry pour sa maturité et pour le fait que ça allait forcément faire bouger les choses entre les maisons. Par contre, les Griffondors, s'étaient une autre histoire. Ils avaient pris le fait que le jeune homme devienne « ami » avec le professeur qui leurs enlevait le plus de points possible, comme une trahison et plus personne dans sa maison ne lui parlait sauf Hermione, Ron et Neville. Le plus jeune fils Weasley avait été dur à convaincre. Mais après un sermon digne d'une Molly Weasley en colère, de la part d'Hermione, il était finalement venu s'excuser auprès de son meilleur ami. Et Neville lui avait simplement dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas, et qu'il pouvait être ami avec qui il le souhaitait.

Harry n'ont plus n'avait donc pas été touché, sachant déjà que son professeur de potions cachait bien sa vraie personnalité. Ils avaient eu une longue discussion où il était ressorti qu'ils étaient plus ou moins amis et qu'Harry pardonnait Severus de l'avoir mal jugé et de l'avoir si rabaissé pendant ses cinq années, comprenant la colère de l'adulte vis-à-vis de son père.

En voyant l'expression de Snape, Harry ne put se retenir de lui envoyer un sourire moqueur et se reçut son plus beau regard noir en retour.


End file.
